An Unhealthy Obsession
by yaoiromancelover
Summary: Akise has been watching Yukkii for a while so what happens when his mind wanders?


An Unhealthy Obssesion

Disclaimer: I do not own Mirai Nikki or any of the characters associated.

It's been two weeks since I started to follow him. Something about his beauty just makes me go insane. I am Akise Aru, and for the past cuople weeks I've been a stalker. And who is the source of my obsession, none but Yukkii Amano. Something about him just makes me go insane. It makes me need to know him. I want to know everything about him. I want to know how it feels to touch, to hold him... to kiss him. I shook my head, no use in thinking like that, I needed to pay attention to Yukkii. He was meeting up with that girl, Gasai Yuno. Damn I hate her always following Yukkii, when is she going to realise that Yukkii doesn't love her? He's always pushing her away but she won't listen. If anything I'd say she's just as obsessed with Yukkii, my Yukkii, as me.

Yukkii knew the guy was watching him. He's known about the guy following him for a while. "Yukkiiiii" Yuno whined "Oh sorry what was that?" he replied. Frustrated that Yukkii wasn't paying attention she puted her lip "Why won't you listen?". Sighing Yukkii decided to ignore the guy for now, "Sorry Yuno it was nothing. What did you want to talk about?"

Turning my attention back to Yukkii I started to document his actions: where he went,how he acted, how many times he shied away from that succubus Yuno. After a while of doing this my mind started to wander.

I imagine that it's just Yukkii and me. We're alone in a small room, outside the window there is a beautiful forest scenery. I walk up to Yukkii and say "I love you Yukkii, and even if you don't love me I am going to make you mine." With a smirk I reach up and touch his shocked face. I pull him close and kiss him. At first he's shocked but then he starts to kiss me back. Without breaking the kiss I lead him over to a bed that was tucked away in a corner.

We lay down with me on top of him. In this position I can feel the growing need between his legs. "Someone's getting excited" I say into the kiss. All he can do is to reply is a low moan of pleasure. Hearing this I start to unbuckle his pants. He stops me panting he says, "Should we... really do this?" Without answering I kiss him again this time it's a deep kiss, our tounges fight for dominance. I finish with the belt and unbutton his pants. Not being able to wait any longer because of my own growing need, I rip off his pants with a flourish.

Now seeing that I forgot his shirt I lean down and pull the hem of his shirt over his him in nothing but his boxers, I start to explore. I lick his chin, I kiss his nose, I suck on his nipple enjoying the the small moans that each of these actions bring about. Continuing with my exploration I get to the elastic of his boxers. Through his boxers I can see he's fully hard.

Smiling I reach in his boxers and grab his dick. I'm reasured that what I am doing is good when I hear him gasp then moan. Taking the encouragement I slowly stat to jack him off. Stopping every now and then to spread the pre cum that leaks continually. After a short while of doing this I can see that he is close, so I stop. This elicts a small whimper from Yukkii, it's so cute that I want to finish him right there, but I decide to stick to my origional plan.

I take off my shirt and finish pulling off his boxers. He shivers at the sudden cold but then gasps as I lick the head of his penis. Enjoying the taste for a moment, I take the head in my mouth. I look up asking if he would like me to continue. He nods , smiling into his dick, I start to bob my head, stopping about half way then going back up. Ten minutes of this and his breath starts to get shallow and quicker. Sensing that he's close I relax and take all of him in my mouth. He moans, I can know he likes it but that it's not enough for him to climax yet. Since he needs just a bit more I moan around his dick. The vibrations are too much and he cums inside my mouth. I try to swallow all of it but I just can't keep up and it starts to leek out.

Finally I sit up and use the back of my hand to wipe the access off of my face, not

wanting to miss out on any of the taste, I lick my hand clean. Yukkii embarressed sits up andinitiates another kiss. He opens his mouth, his tounge asking for entry, gladly I suck his tounge in. Yukkii pushes me back so that I am laying down with him on top. He tells me that it's his turn to have some fun. His face turns a dark shade of red as though he's never said something like that before. The scene is so erotic that I help him take off my pants and boxers.

As soon as that's done Yukkii reaches down and grabs my hard member, I moan and he starts to pump going gradually faster. He sees that I'm getting close and he stops. I whine at the loss of pleasure. Yukkii's face turns an even deeper red "Can you do me back there?" He asks almost shamefully. "I'll go easy ok?" I say with a reasurring smile. He smiles and stands up, I tell him to lean overthe bed which he does without complaint. The sight of his puckered hole is amazing, so I kneel down behind him and give it a lick. Yukkii moans at the feeling. Taking this as a sign to keep going, I take my middle finger and slide it in slowly stretching him. When it's in to the second knuckle I slide it halfway out. Yukkii continues to moan and whimper. I put in two more fingers to make sure that he is ready for me.

When I think that he is properly stretched I start to pull out my fingers. While doing so my middle finger brushes against the inside of Yukkii's ass. This causes Yukkii to gasp and start to whimper when I pull out my fingers. Remembering that spot I put the head of my dick at his entrence. I push in the head and stop when Yukkii gasps in pain. I waited for Yukkii to nod before going on. Remembering that spot I angle myself to hit it directly. I push in and just graze the spot. Even with just that Yukkii gasped in pleasure and was hard again. "Nng... please ah... move... ah Akise... pla... please!" I was only happly to oblige him.

I slid half way out, slowly, and then thrusted back in to hit that spot. The overwhelming pleasure had Yukkii about to cum, again. All he needed was another push. So pulling out almost all the way, I waited a second, then with everything I had, I slammed back into him, hitting that spot dead on. The sudden pleasure had Yukkii cumming again, his muscles squeezed reflexively around mydick. The sudden tightness pushed me over the edge of pleasure. I came inside him so forcefully thatit actually shot out around my dick! "We should do this again" I said as I pulled myself out. I kissed him one last time before he fell asleep in my arms.

The fantasy was that it had distracted me for too long. Yukkii and Yuno were nowhere to be found. Sighing I decided to head home to deal with the very real arousle between my legs. Who knows maybe one day I'll tell Yukkii how I feel. But for now I had another something that needed to be dealt with.


End file.
